Secrets Revealed
by Chibi Ayame
Summary: Once again Relina is kidnapped...but will she survive this time? Will Duo's forgotten childhood be unveiled? You will find out this and more in my story! ^.^
1. Dark Days

Disclaimer: Ok you Should know this already, but I guess I have to say it anyway. :clears throat: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters :sniff: but I do own Ami, Justin, Kate, and the name Li! :grins: Ok, enough with that, On to the Story!!!  
  
One more thing! (gosh, I feel like Uncle on Jackie Chan Adv.) Please R&R! ok...NOW on to the story! ^.^  
  
  
  
AC 180  
  
After the assassination of Heero Yuy, the Peacecraft Family knew they would be the next targets. So, two loyal people were asked to protect the family until the threat was over. Their names were Justin Maxwell and his wife Kate.  
  
Four Years Later  
  
Gunshots echoed down the road as Justin and Kate drove towards the Peacecraft Mansion. When they burst through the front doors, they found Mr. Peacecraft in the living room sadly looking out the window. "Mr. Peacecraft, we need to get outta here now. Your life is in danger!" Justin said. Right when he finished his sentence, the window in front of Mr. Peacecraft shattered as a grenade rolled onto the wooden floor.  
  
"Quick, everybody out!" Kate screamed in horror. Before they got a chance to run, the bomb explodes, sending all of them flying to the hard floor.  
  
"Sir...are you all right?" Justin questioned weakly as he slowly got up. Mr. Peacecraft laid there motionless as the blood slowly seeped through his shirt and onto the floor.  
  
"Oh no." Kate exclaimed as she crawled by his side. She gently picked up his wrist and checks his pulse. "He's barely alive...I don't think he has a lot of time to live." She said faintly.  
  
Mr. Peacecraft opened his eyes and weakly looked at both of them, "Please," he begged, "Save Milliardo...and Relina..get them out of here...safely." he whispered as he slowly faded away with every word. He took one more short breath and then let go of his life.  
  
Justin looked up at his dear wife and said solemnly, "Let's go." His wife nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
When they got downstairs, they found Relina, Ami, and Li sitting on the floor crying. The ceiling above them was quickly crashing down as the flames and smoke entered the room.  
  
"We need to get outta here fast!" Kate said while she picked up four year old Relina and her daughter Ami into her arms.  
  
Justin looked around the room in search for one of the children. "Where's Milliardo?"  
  
"He ran outside." Li responded as he gazed up at his father with his cobalt eyes.  
  
"Ok, he should be safe for right now." Justin said as he let Li scramble onto his shoulders. The adults ran out of the burning building, while trying to hold on to the children, and escaped to the backyard.  
  
"What's our plan now?" Kate asked worriedly.  
  
"We should take Relina to the Darlian's house. They are good friends with their family so they'll take care of her. That fine with you?" Justin suggests.  
  
"Fine with me." Kate said.  
  
"All right. You can take Ami and Relina to the Darlians, and drop Relina off. I'll take Li, go to L2 and we'll meet there."  
  
"There they are! Let's get'em!" a voice yelled in the distance. Bullets suddenly flew in Justin and Kate's direction.  
  
"Let's go!" Kate yelled while she dodged a bullet.  
  
They immediately split up and went toward their destinations. Kate ran through the woods while, at the same time, tried to keep Relina and Ami in her arms. As she ran for her life, she constantly prayed aloud that she would make it out alive somehow. Meanwhile in the background, gunshots and shouting were heard not far behind her. Terrified, her three-year old daughter burst into tears. "Shhhhh...." Kate whispered soothingly, "It'll be all right. We'll be there soon." She finally reached the gate to the large house minutes later. Exhausted, she plops onto the grass and sets the girls down to rest. Dizzy, terrified, and out of breath, she looks back to see if they had caught up with her. "I think I lost them!" she said relieved. Suddenly, a bullet thrashed through her arm and cracked a bone. She screamed in pain as she tried to pick the girls up and run to the house. When she reached the front door, she put the girls down and placed her good hand over her injured arm. She tried to shred some of her shirt so she could bandage it but half of her shirt was covered in blood already. So instead, she started banging on the door. "Hello! Anyone home!" she yelled desperately.  
  
Mrs. Darlian quickly opened the door, "Hello, Mrs. Maxwell. What are you doing here?" she gazed down at Kate's blood soaked shirt and eyed the wound on her arm. "Oh my...! What happened to you?"  
  
"It's really a long story," Kate started off, "but what I need to tell you...is really important." She said while trying to catch her breath. "Mr. Peacecraft...has just passed away...I think it would be best if...you and your husband...took care of Relina." As soon as that sentence was completed, another bullet flew towards Kate and hit her leg. Mrs. Maxwell immediately collapsed onto the porch.  
  
"Oh no! Mrs. Darlian screamed. She quickly rushed to the woman's side and tried to take her inside. "Come on girls, come inside." She told Ami and Relina.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" Mr. Darlian asks. He looked down on the floor and saw Kate lying there unconscious. "Help me get her to the couch." He demanded as he picked the woman up. They both gently take her to a small couch and carefully lay her there. Mrs. Darlian rushed to the kitchen to get some wet cloths with little Relina wandering around behind her.  
  
Ami walked over to where her dying mother was. "Is mommy ok?" she asked Mr. Darlian as tears welled up in her big brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know." He said quietly. Not knowing what else to tell the small girl, he got up and walked silently away to help his wife in the kitchen.  
  
Ami scooted closer to her mother and carefully moved some hair away from her sweaty face.  
  
Kate opened her eyes weakly and faced her daughter. "Ami, I want you to be a good girl for the Darlians and make sure Relina is safe, promise?"  
  
"I promise, mommy." She said as she tried to rub the tears off her cheek.  
  
"Good girl...say goodbye to your big brother Li and daddy for me, ok?" she said weakly, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Bye, Ami." She whispered with a little smile on her tattered face. Then with a soft sigh, she died with her daughter knelt beside her crying.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Justin drove to the airport with Li nervously sitting beside him. When their car slid to a stop, another car screeched to a halt behind them. Four men ran out of the other car and started to sprint to the Maxwell's car. Justin kneeled in front of his son and stared at him strait in the eyes, "Li, promise me that whatever happens to me, you'' get on that shuttle over there, and go to L2. Ok?"  
  
Li nodded his little head, "I will."  
  
"Good, now come on, let's go." He said while he got up. They both started running towards the shuttle until a bullet hit Justin's leg. The sound of a bone snapping echoed as he collapsed to the cement.  
  
"Daddy!" Li screamed as he rushed back to his wounded father.  
  
Footsteps quickly rushed closer to them, "Stay right where you are, Maxwell!" a man yelled.  
  
"Run, Li, you gotta get...AAHH!!!" he was quickly silenced when the but of a rifle was slammed into his back.  
  
Horrified, Li immediately ran for the shuttle. Bullets whizzed passed him as the men try to stop him. As he reached the shuttle, he quickly crawled up into the shuttle's cargo area and hid. He stared out onto the ground as the shuttle takes off, and watches his father being dragged away to a car. Tears welled up in the little boy's eyes as he wonders if he'll ever see his daddy again. 


	2. And It Begins

AC 200  
  
The world is finally coming to peace under the rule of Relina Peacecraft. The gundam pilots are also finally able to have normal lives, but are ready to protect peace once again if needed to.  
  
Ami quietly strolls down the hallway to the conference room. Since the death of her mother, she lived with the Darlians and became good friends with Relina, almost sisters. She was now working with her as a secretary and filling in any other jobs needed to do. Ami never found out what had happened to her father or brother, she could barely remember them, since it was so long ago. "Here's the papers you wanted, Relina." She says, entering the large room.  
  
"Oh, thank, you, Ami." Relina says, taking the large stack of papers.  
  
"The conference starts in about fifteen minutes, doesn't it?" Ami asks, while turning to the window. She watches all the ambassadors from around the world stepping out of their limos.  
  
Relina looks down at the ordinary clothes she always wears, "Yes it does! I had better get ready!" Relina yells, rushing out of the room.  
  
"Do ya need any help?" Ami yells as she pops her head out from the doorway into the hallway.  
  
"No. But could you greet the ambassadors for me and show them where to go?" Relina yells down the hall.  
  
Ami sighs and returns to the window. "I'll just...give them a little more time..." she says to herself, "...to do...whatever they do." She slowly lifts her head to gaze at the beautiful blue sky.  
  
Somewhere in L2  
  
Duo strolls down the sidewalk to his next class. It was the middle of his second year in college. Took him a lot of difficult hacking to do it, but he got in without paying a dime! Plus he had nothing better to do. He needed some sort of college education to get a decent job and the world was at peace, so there is no need for the god of death to fly around for no reason. The sad part was that this was the class he hated the most...history. "Why do I need to take this class..." he mumbles, "I'm in most of the recent history so bother teaching me. Besides, what makes it unbearable is the teacher who teaches it. His voice is ssooo boring no one can stand it!" he groans. As he approaches the building, he slows his pace as he remembers something. "Let's see...CD player?" he quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out the brand new CD player he got last month, "...check!" he quickly slides it back into his pocket. "Books...?" he opens his black shoulder bag and eyes the history book and a magazine, "Check!" he seals up the bag as he walks down the hallway. "Gum...?" he reaches down into his pocket once again and pulls out sticky, melted gum. He glares at it in disgust, "Ewww! I can't eat this now!" he yells, trying to get the gooey stuff off his fingers. After much trouble, he finally gets it off and throws it into the nearby trashcan as he entered the classroom. Right when he came in, the bell rang, "Wow! Perfect timing!" he says happily.  
  
"Hey, Duo! Waz Up!?" a tall guy yells from the back of the room.  
  
"Hey, Sam!" he replies, walking towards the back of the room to meet his friend. He slams his bag on his desk, which thankfully, was in the very back of the room so Mr. Hines couldn't see him.  
  
"Duo..." Sam says as he starts to laugh, "...remember this morning, when you---"  
  
"All right class settle down." Mr. Hines said in the most boringest (does that word exist?) voice you could EVER imagine (Hint: think of that gray haired guy with glasses in those weird eye drops commercials). "Today we will..."  
  
Before the man could say another word, Duo quickly gets his CD player out and presses the "Play" button. He slowly sinks into his chair, now feeling truly carefree. "This is so much better than hearing that old man talk." He says to himself, pretending to be interested in the lesson. As the lesson continued to what seemed like forever, the CD player brings up a song about families. Duo goes into a deep train of thought, "What happened to my family? I remember the first time I met Solo...I couldn't remember anything at all. I think it was because I had smashed my head on the ground when I was trying to get off a plane. But...what was I doing on that plane anyway?" Now totally tired and confused, he let the music put him to sleep. About half an hour later, he heard footsteps coming towards hi desk. "Uh oh..." he quietly whispers as he stuffs his CD player into his bag.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, what are you doing?"  
  
"Um...just listening to your wonderful lesson, Mr. Hines." He says innocently as he tries to give him a smile.  
  
"Really....?" Then could you please explain to me why your book is not open to page 421 like everyone else's?"  
  
"Umm...well, you see...I"  
  
"I can see that having the privilege of sitting here is not working for you, Mr. Maxwell. So, from now on, you will sit over there." The teacher says as he points to an empty desk in the front. "Maybe if you sit there you will pay more attention to my class."  
  
Duo moans and slowly gathers his stuff, "I would love to get outta this class!" he mumbles.  
  
"Also, Mr. Maxwell. You will have an extra assignment to do also that I will assign to you later." Mr. Hines adds.  
  
"Even if I hafta fight in another war!" he growls under his breath. He places his stuff on the floor next to his new desk and slumps into the chair.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
"All right, everyone. Please settle down so we can start!" Relina politely demands as she sits down at the front of the long conference table.  
  
Ami sat in a corner behind Relina with a notepad and pen resting on her lap. She couldn't stand listening to boring conferences like these but she had to stay. So instead of paying attention to the various people talking, she lazily looked out the window. Later on, during a heated argument, Ami hears a loud "clunk". Being the only one who heard it, she rises from her chair to see what was on the other side of the table. It was a large, odd-looking metal ball. Her eyes gaped open as she immediately figured out what it was. "Everyone! Get down!" she screams.  
  
Confused, they all just stare at her for a second, not sure why she had said that. Seconds later, the bomb explodes, sending everyone either to the floor or to the wall.  
  
Ami gets up and runs to Relina to help her up. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." She replies as she slowly gets up.  
  
The explosion starts a huge fire and catches the overturned table on fire. Ami runs around helping other people out of the room. Starting to cough from the smoke, she quickly runs out of the room and down the hallway to grab the fire extinguisher. As she comes back to the burning room and puts the flames out, she hears a scream. She immediately drops the extinguisher and runs to the doorway. She sees two men quickly dragging an unconscious Relina down the hall. "Hey, stop! She yells, running down the hallway after them. Right when she caught up with them, she thrusts her foot into one of the men's chest. He immediately crashes to the ground. The other guy places Relina on the floor and comes flying at Ami. She tries to kick him in the head but the man grabs her leg and throws her to the ground. The first guy finally gets up and kicks her in the head and Ami passes out. The two men then pick up Relina again.  
  
"Wait a sec, ok?" the first man says as he runs back.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do?" the other guy yells at him.  
  
The first man walks over to Ami again and flips her over to her side. Then he takes his foot and smashes her side. "Just a little revenge." He says slyly as he painfully rubs his bruised chest.  
  
"Well hurry up already! We've taken more time doin this then we were supposed to!"  
  
"All right." He says. He rips a sleep bomb off his belt and smashes it to the ground. It explodes and spews out a yellow smoke. He quickly runs back and help carry Relina out to the elevator before the smoke reached them.  
  
  
  
Whew! That's it for that chapter! Chapter 3 will come very soon! 


	3. Again?

"Thanks for the lift, sir." Quatre thanks the taxi driver while reaching for his wallet.  
  
"Anytime, Mr. Winner," the man replies while he counts the money, "Thanks for the tip." And he drives away.  
  
Quatre watches the little yellow car drive away into the distance. He then turns to look up at the huge building. He was really late for the conference. As he enters through the wide doors he thinks about what happened earlier. His limo was going to this building for the peace conference Relina was hosting, and there was a huge explosion at the rear of his vehicle. The limo swerved to the right and landed in a ditch on the side of the road. Thankfully, both the driver and Quatre were able to get out of the car with only a few minor scratches and burns. Right when they escaped, the car burst into flames and exploded. "Why would anyone want to do that?" he wonders aloud. The Arabian jogged up the three flights of stairs before he reached the floor he wanted to go to. As he walked down the hallway he smelled an odd odor, "Something smells like smoke....what!" he immediately sees a young woman lying on the floor. He quickly runs to her and scoops her up in his arms. "Miss! Wake up!" he begs as he gently shakes her.  
  
Ami's brown eyes suddenly flutter open. "Who...are you?"  
  
"I'm Quatre Rababra Winner, but you can just call me Quatre. Tell me, what happened here?"  
  
"There was a big explosion...and...as I was helping everyone out of the room, I heard...a scream." Her eyes slowly widened as she realized something, "Oh, no. They took her away..." she then starts crying a little as she remembers the promise she had made to her mother to protect Relina years ago.  
  
Quatre helps the wobbly Ami up to her feet and wipes a tear from her eye, "Who took who away?"  
  
"Two men took...Relina."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I tries to stop them, but...they beat me up." She continues to say as she almost falls to the ground.  
  
Quatre quickly catches her, "Come on," he says kindly, "I'll take you to my place so you can rest and we'll try to solve this problem."  
  
Back in L2  
  
Duo lazily lies on the couch of his small dorm room. A small, blue ball rested in the palm of his hand. He quickly throws it up in the air and, with no problem, catches it as it falls back down. "Man, I'm soooo bored!" he says, tossing the ball up again. Suddenly, the phone rings. Forgetting the ball, he sits up and waits for it to ring again. Immediately after sitting up, the ball comes crashing down on his head. "Ouch! Hey!" he yells as he picks up the object. He glares at it evilly and throws it across the room. Hearing the phone ring again, he bounces up off the couch and picks up and cordless phone. "Hello! Duo here."  
  
Hi, Duo!"  
  
"Hey Quatre! Waz up?" he hears Quatre suddenly talking way too fast for any human to comprehend, not even Heero could understand all of it. "Hey wait! Slow down, bud! You're talkin a million miles an hour! Now, what's this about Relina?"  
  
"Ok....well, this is what happened..." Quatre starts.  
  
"What!? Relina's been kidnapped?" he pauses for a moment and realizes this had happened before. "AGAIN!" he walks into his bedroom as he continues to hear Quatre's conversation, "Yeah you're right, I bet something bad's gonna happen again...Sure! I'll email Heero and tell him. He'll probably know more about it too. K. Later." He slowly walks to his computer and looks at it, "Hmmm....very interesting." He says as he leaps into the seat. He quickly spins around a few times until he got a little dizzy. "Whew! That was fun!" he exclaims. He then gets online and starts his letter to Heero:  
  
Hey Heero.  
  
Did you know Relina's been kidnapped and Quatre's limo was sabotaged? Quatre and I both think another crazed person is trying to start another war or somethin. Got any info to prove this?  
  
Write back soon.  
  
~Shinigami  
  
"There! Done." He says, clicking the send button.  
  
Somewhere in Space  
  
Heero quickly leaps over the fence as he tries to outrun the four men chasing him. They were never going to get him or Wing Zero. Trying to lose them, he turns into a corner and dashes down the dark alley. He immediately leaps onto a metal ladder that was hanging on the side of the house and starts his climb to the top.  
  
Not far behind were two of the men stumbling over each other trying to get to the ladder first. "No! I go first!" one of them yells at the other as he places his foot on the first step.  
  
"No way!" the other screams, shoving him off the ladder. They then continue their fight.  
  
Heero stares down at them and gives them a slight smirk, "What bakas..." he mumbles in his usual monotone.  
  
A third man watches his friends fight each other and sighs out of annoyance, "We'll never get that pilot this way." He mumbles as he looks up another ladder on the other side of the building. He climbs up and literally tiptoes towards Heero to grab him from behind. When he was close enough, he started to grab the gundam pilot from the waist and was starting to pull out his gun.  
  
Heero immediately notices what the enemy was doing and, like lightning, grabs him, flips him over, and smashes him onto the roof. He then runs to the edge of the roof the jumps.  
  
"There ya are!" The fourth man says evilly as he sees Heero descend from the roof. He pulls out his weapon and starts shooting.  
  
Heero dodges the bullets as he lands and run down the alley, taking his own gun out. With his gun in hand, Heero escapes from the alley as he turned the corner. He then stops, takes a few steps backwards, and aims him gun towards the ground. Right when the man had turned the corner to chase after him, Heero pulled the trigger. The speeding bullet hit the man's leg and he collapsed to the ground. Heero runs down the street for about a mile or two and turned into another corner. He slows his pace to a walk as he faces a door. He pulls out the keys and unlocks the door, swinging it open. He walks into the darkness for awhile until he flips on the light switch, bringing light throughout his small apartment room. Minutes later, he hears a noise echoing from his bedroom. Knowing what it was, he walks into the room and sits on his bed where the laptop was laying. He presses a key, which automatically brings up his email. "Probably another forward." Heero hypothesized as he saw Duo's name on the screen.  
  
"Hey Heero.  
  
Did you know Relina's been kidnapped and Quatre's limo was sabotaged?..."  
  
Heero stops reading the message. Her again? He thought. She always seems to get into trouble, and she never leaves me alone. I give her threats, ignore her, and have even attempted to kill her several times, but she's always there. I can't seem to kill her either. No matter what there is some strange feeling that stops me. I still can't figure out what it is.  
  
"...Quatre and I both think another crazed person is trying to start another war or somethin. Got any info to prove this?  
  
Write back soon.  
  
~Shinigami"  
  
"Duo," he replies as he types out his message. "Something is happening. Someone wants to get rid of the gundams and us and are using Relina as the bait. They've already tried to kill Quatre and I just escaped from a few men who wanted my gundam and me earlier. Trowa, Wufei, and you will be next. We all need to be cautious now and need to meet up somewhere to think up a strategy." 


	4. Meetings

My hands are starting to hurt now! ::rubs them:: I had written this entire story in a notebook months ago. Now I get to type it all! .....yay.....Enjoy!  
  
  
  
A Month or so Later  
  
Ami looks up at the ceiling of the kitchen and shakes her head. "Those guys have been up since they came here." She slowly yawns as she stirs the five cups of tea. "Wow, and it's three in the morning." She says as she glances at the oven clock, "They'll need this." She gently sets the hot cups on the silver tray and grabs some cookies from the cabinet. She carefully picks up the tray and slowly takes it up the stairs. As she approaches the door, she balances the tray on one hand and quietly opens the door. "Hey!" she tries to say cheerfully, trying not to show how tired she really was.  
  
Quatre looks up at her and smiles, "Thank you for the snack. I'm sure they'll appreciate it."  
  
Duo's tired eyes suddenly lit up with joy, "Ohh....food!" he says happily, shoving two cookies in his mouth.  
  
Trowa looks at Ami and then at Quatre, "So...who's this?"  
  
Duo immediately stops eating and looks at Quatre slyly, "Ya, Quatre. Who is it? Your girlfriend or somethin?"  
  
"No, No! It's not like that." He replies laughing. "Ami was the one I told you all about. You know, the girl who was on the floor unconscious. She told me what happened to Relina."  
  
"Ya, sure, Quatre." Duo says grinning evilly.  
  
"So that's her." Trowa says. He gets up and bows, "Hello, I'm Trowa Barton."  
  
Duo immediately pops up out of his seat and introduces himself, "Hey! I'm Duo!"  
  
Hi! It's nice to meet you all." She says. She looks around the room slowly and glances at the teacups. "Weren't there two more people that were supposed to come, Qautre?"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right. Hey, Duo, where did Heero go? Wasn't he here ten minutes ago?"  
  
"He's got his brain stuck in that computer again." Duo replies, flopping back into his chair. "He's in the guestroom down the hall. Don't even try visiting him, he probably locked the door."  
  
"Ok, that's one person..." Quatre says while taking his teacup. "Did Wufei come here at all, because I haven't seen him."  
  
"He told me he was tired of killing weak, war crazed men." Trowa replies, "He said he wanted to start a new life; like the way it was before."  
  
After that was said, everyone was silent. Wufei was always the obsessive one over justice and war, besides, Heero. Finally, Duo speaks up, "Well that's new...I didn't think Wu-man would be the first to chickin out." Everyone automatically bursts out laughing.  
  
Trowa looks at the food and drinks that were barely touched, "you know, we shouldn't let this food go to waste."  
  
Duo picks up his drink and grabs a few cookies. "Mmmm! These are great! Ami, how did you---" he quickly quiets down as he looks over at her.  
  
Quatre, looks over at her too, "Awwww.....she's asleep." He quietly pulled out a blanket from the closet and gently lays it over her.  
  
"You know, she's got a good idea. I'm gonna go to sleep too." Duo whispers while yawing. He grabs a pillow and flops onto the couch.  
  
Trowa slowly gets up. He walks out the door and waves slightly, "Good night, everyone."  
  
Quatre gets up. "Good night!" he quietly tiptoes out of the room and turns off the light switch. Then he walks down the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
Several Hours Later  
  
Duo sits up on the couch and stretches; "I feel ssooo much better!" He looks at his watch, "Oh my gosh! It's 9:00! I'm gonna miss my show!" he immediately jumps off the couch and runs down the stairs. As he reaches the TV, he trips on a chair and falls over. "Must... get...remote..." he crawls to the remote and turns the TV on. "Good!" It just started!" He climbs up to the couch and stares at the screen, eyes practically glued to it.  
  
Quatre walks in hearing all the noise and sees Duo. He looks over at the TV, then at Duo, and then at the TV again. As if in a trance, he slowly walks over to the couch and sits down next to Duo.  
  
A few minutes later, Heero comes in. He looks at the TV screen for a second, then stares at Duo and Quatre in confusion. "I can't believe---"  
  
"Shhh!" Duo yells, "This is the best part!" He jumps up on the coffee table and pretends to pull a cape over his face. With an evil grin he repeats what the character is saying:  
  
"I am vengeance...  
  
I am the night...  
  
I...am...Batman!" right when he finishes, the table snaps, and Duo comes crashing down to the floor.  
  
Quatre bursts out laughing and watches Duo try to crawl back to the couch.  
  
Heero stares at the horrified. He then leaves the room to the kitchen confused. As he walks in he sees Trowa, so he sits down across from him.  
  
"What are they doing in there?" Trowa asks as he stirs a cup of coffee.  
  
"They're watching Batman." He mumbles, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe a twenty-one year old would still watch cartoons."  
  
"Well...that's Duo for ya." Trowa says.  
  
As they listen to Duo annoyingly quote every word of the episode, they both hear a soft thumping going down the stairs. They look up to see Ami jogging down the stairs.  
  
Ami looks over in their direction and waves, "Good morning." She says while walking into the kitchen. Seeing the coffee maker already on, she makes herself a cup of coffee and sits down with them.  
  
Heero, not knowing who she was, gives her a death glare, "Who are you?" he demands.  
  
"Oh, you weren't in there were you? This is Ami. The girl Quatre was talking about." Trowa looks over at Ami, "Ami, this is Heero."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She says.  
  
"Hn." Heero mumbles.  
  
"Hey!!! Get off the screen! Duo screams from the other room.  
  
Everyone rushes into the room to see what he was yelling about. They all stare at the screen as they see a woman sitting at a desk. No one can see who it is because her face is shadowed because of the dim lights in the room. She looks at them at grins evilly.  
  
"Hello, boys, it's nice to see you again." She says calmly but very slyly.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero demands.  
  
"You will find that out soon enough." She says, pushing what seems to be blonde hair off her shoulder. "Now, let's get to business..." she starts saying. The camera slowly turns to another part of the room. It stops at young woman tied up in a chair. A small light from above shines on her to reveal who it is.  
  
"Relina!" Ami cries out.  
  
A muffled sound comes from the ties up Relina. You can barely understand what she is trying to say because of the gag over her mouth. The camera goes back to the shadowed villain.  
  
"Ok, now listen up, boys. As you can tell, that's Relina Peacecraft over there. I'll send her free on one condition."  
  
"And what's that?" Duo asks.  
  
"We want you to surrender your gundams and yourselves to us."  
  
"What?!" Quatre and Duo yell.  
  
"And if we refuse?" Heero says calmly.  
  
"Then Relina will be killed and we will destroy the earth."  
  
"And just how are you gonna do that?"  
  
"Easy." She replies. "Remember the cannon on Libra? We've built one bigger and more powerful than that one. It can blow up the earth in just two shots."  
  
Everyone was silent. They had to surrender; there was no choice. Quatre sadly looks up at the TV screen, "Where do we go?"  
  
"You will go to L1. If you aren't there in two weeks, then we will go on with our plans." As soon as she finishes, the TV went off.  
  
"Well...I guess we should go..." Quatre says sadly, grabbing his jacket from a chair.  
  
"Wait. Are we really just gonna give up and surrender?" Duo asks in confusion. He then snaps his fingers, "Just like that?"  
  
"I guess so..." Trowa replies, "There's no way to fight back............or is there?"  
  
Everyone is silent as they think. Maybe there was a way to save Relina, the world, and themselves, without losing one or the other.  
  
Heero looks around the room as he thinks of different strategies. He suddenly looks at Ami. She was sitting on the couch, also thinking of something. She didn't know them much but she knew Relina. She really wanted to help. He could see the concern and worry in her eyes. "There might be a way..." he says. 


	5. Mission Accepted

"Ok, Ami, your move." Trowa says as he moves his white knight. He looks up at her and sees her staring out of the window, "Ami?"  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologizes while moving her rook. "I've never really been in space before and the stars look so beautiful out here."  
Duo floats into the room with his chocolate milkshake. He sees the pair playing chess and pulls out a chair and sits next to them. "I play winner, ok!?"  
"Sure, fine with me." Trowa says as he makes another move. "Check." As he waits for Ami to decide her next move he asks, "So you've never been in space before? Never?"  
"Nope." She replies moving another piece.  
What!?" Duo yells in surprise as he jumps out of his chair. "You've never been off Earth before?!"  
"Well, not that I can remember." She replies blushing in embarrassment.  
"Well then as soon as you finish this game, I wanna show ya some cool things you can do while you're up here." He says grinning.  
"You can start now." Trowa cuts in, "Checkmate." "Huh?!" she yells staring at the board. "Wow! I didn't even see that coming." She says giggling. "Well then come on! Let's go!" Duo says happily as he yanks on Ami's arm. He floats to the biggest room in the shuttle and shoves everything against the walls. "Ok! Fun thing number one!" he grabs his legs and holds them close to his body. Then in mid air starts spinning around in circles. "Wow! Cool!" she tries to do the same. The two laugh as they both spin around the room. They soon start to spin uncontrollably and they crash into each other. Heero walks into the room and slightly rolls his eyes, "Ami, we are almost at L1. We need to get ready to leave." "Ok!" she replies laughing and rubbing the back of her head. As she starts to leave the room she waves, "Bye, Duo! See ya later!" "Later!" he yells back. Ami and Heero walk together to the main room. "You know what you need to do, right?" Heero questions. "Sure." "Good. Now if you need any help, one of us will be on the communicator." He says as he hands her one. She clips the walkie-talkie onto her belt on her sleek spacesuit. "Ok." She jumps into the small shuttle. "Good Luck." He mumbles as he closes the door. "Thanks!" she says grinning and the shuttle is launched into space.  
  
About an hour later  
"Sir, permission to dock at the L1 base?" Ami asks the man on the screen.  
He checks through his papers quickly for a few seconds and looks up at her again, "Permission granted. You will dock at A-12."  
"All right, thank you." A few minutes later she docks her small shuttle and floats inside the base. She looks around every corner carefully; hoping no one will catch her trespassing as she enters through the doors. "Ok. First thing I need to do is find Relina and see if she's ok." She whispers as she passes a few doors. She occasionally stops at a door or two and peaks through the window. As she continues exploring she passes a door that read: Authorized Personnel Only. "Hmmm.maybe that's it." She says as she turns the door handle. "Dang! It's locked." Ami slowly reaches into her pocket and pulled out a tiny explosive, "Thank you, Heero." She whispers looking up at the ceiling. She then carefully places the explosive in the door lock and runs down to the other end of the hallway. She faintly hears a small explosion and comes back to the door. Carefully, she opens the door. In the darkened room contained hundreds of filing cabinets. "I'll come back to this later." She mumbles as she turns around. Immediately behind her were two men dressed in military uniform staring at her.  
"What are you doing here?" one of them demands.  
"Don't you know this is a restricted area?" the other says while taking his gun out.  
Ami stares at the gun and then looks up at the two men sweetly, "I'm so sorry, gentlemen. I guess I just got a little lost." As she says this, she winks at the taller security guard. She slowly approaches him and says; "Do you think you could help me?" Then, without warning, she raises her knee and hits him in the groin. As he fell to the ground in pain she leaps up and kicks the other man in the head. As he falls unconscious, she easily makes her getaway.  
"We need some backup!" the taller guard tries to yell into his walkie- talkie.  
As Ami runs down the hallway she is stopped by ten military troops. "Oh great!" she yells and turns to run back. As she turns down a corner she throws an explosive into the vent above. Right when it exploded she leaped into the vent and hid. Just as she did the men came.  
"Where did she go?"  
"Don't know.um.let's split up. You five go that way and the rest of us will go this way."  
Ami tries not to laugh as she watches them leave. "They're so pathetic." She says as she looks down. As she crawls around the tunnel she glances down at other vents to see if Relina was in one of the rooms. Just then, she rammed right into a huge cobweb, "Ew gross!" she almost yells in disgust as she tries to get it off her. Suddenly, she hears a soft echo down the tunnel. She cautiously follows the voice until she reached a vent. She carefully peeks through the bars to listen.  
"They will come for me, Dorothy, you'll see." Relina bravely says.  
"Oh how can you be so sure of that, Miss Relina?" Dorothy says confidently. She quickly faces the door, "Especially since I told them the consequences of doing so." As she turns the doorknob she says, "Goodbye, Miss Relina. Now don't try to hurt yourself trying to get out of this base." And she closes the door.  
As soon as Ami hears the door close and Dorothy walk away, she taps on the vent door. "Relina!"  
Relina looks up and her eyes grow wide with joy, "Ami! What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see if you were all right." She says as she jumps down from the vent. "Well.sorta." She takes the communicator off her belt and turns it on.  
"Who are you going to talk to?" Relina questions.  
"Your gundam friends." She says happily. Knowing for quite some time of Relina's obsessive love for Heero she adds, "Do you wanna talk to Heero?"  
"Yes! I would love to." Relina says overjoyed.  
"Ami suddenly hears a click, "Hey, Trowa. Mission Accomplished, I found Relina." She pauses a moment to allow him to talk. "Ok. Hey.um.do you think Relina could talk to Heero?.Really?! Ok." She immediately hands the communicator to Relina. "Here you go."  
Relina excitedly but patiently waits to hear Heero's voice.  
"Heero" Trowa calls from down the hallway.  
"Hn?"  
"There's someone on the communicator who wants to speak to you."  
Slightly confused by who would actually want to talk to him, he grabs the communicator, "Who is this?" he demands.  
"Hello, Heero." She says sweetly.  
Heero paused. A strange emotion surged through his body as he heard her voice. It wasn't the same murderous feeling he had always felt towards her. It was something different. An emotion he never remembered having before. He couldn't describe it.  
"Relina? Are you all right?" Heero asks.  
"Yes, thank you, I'm fine. I am a little scratched up though."  
The conversation continued as Ami looks out the window on the door. Suddenly she sees Dorothy walking down the hall towards them. "No!" and almost yells and runs to Relina, "Relina, I'm very sorry but you'll have to talk to Heero later, Dorothy's coming!"  
"Oh no!" Relina gasps. "Sorry, Heero, but I have to go, someone is coming. Bye!" she quickly hands the communicator to Ami.  
Ami takes it and leaps up into the vent. "Bye, Relina." She whispers. She hurriedly crawls through the ventilation until she thinks she wouldn't be heard. After crawling around a bit longer she drops down an open vent and into a room. Her eyes gaped open as she sees about fifty military men in the room. Thankfully, they hadn't seen her yet. As she sighs with relief, she tries to tiptoe out of the room, one of them sees her.  
"Hey! That's her!" he yells. Immediately, all fifty or so men turned around at once with their guns ready.  
Since she was right next to the door, she quickly opens it and sprints out. "This is gonna be hopeless!" she yells while turning on her communicator. "I'm in real big trouble now. I think I'll end up in a prison cell." She says while trying to hold down the door so the men wouldn't get her. "I can't! There're fifty of them! I'm not as a good fighter as you. I'm gonna destroy the communicator so there's no evidence, ok? Bye." She then sees twelve guys turning down the hallway towards her. "Oh well this just gets better and better doesn't it?!" she slams the device on the ground and smashes it with her foot, throwing the rest of the remains in the trashcan nearby. She quickly lets go of the door and sprints away from the group. As soon as they all got within sight of her they started shooting. One of the bullets hits her arm, slowing her down. She tries to increase her speed but the blood gushing down her arm was starting to make her feel lightheaded. One man was able to catch up with her and bodyslam her to stop her completely. She moans in pain as they handcuff her and throw her into a prison cell. 


	6. The Rescue Attempt

Duo quickly zips up his spacesuit and grabs his helmet before he opens the door to run out of his room. He dashes down the hallway until he suddenly stops at a doorway. He pops his head in and looks around to see if Quatre and Trowa were there. "You guys know what to do, right?" he asks while tossing them a communicator.  
"We'll be here waiting." Trowa says as he raises his hand up to catch the communicator.  
"Great. Catch ya later." Duo says while turning to walk down the hall.  
"Goodbye and good luck!" Quatre yells out.  
Duo leaps into a small space shuttle and turns to look at Heero, "Ya ready?"  
"Rodger." He replies while putting the shuttle in gear. He pushes it forward and they blast off. As they reach L1, Heero backs away from the controls as Duo sits in the captains seat.  
Duo stretched his hands up high in the air, "Let the fun begin." He says slyly. He yanks a lever down, which immediately causes the back of the ship to burst into flames. He quickly gets the L1 personnel on the videophone and starts to panic. "We need help here! My pilot fell unconscious and the plane's in flames! I don't know how to fly this thing -- --and---And---AND I Don't Wanna DIE!!!!"  
"All right, calm down." The man begged. "Try to land the ship into the docking bay as best as you can. We'll be here to help you when you crash."  
".Ok." Duo says slightly more relieved and shuts off the videophone. He immediately bursts out laughing. "Heero! You should've seen that guy's face! He looked so scared. Especially when he thought I didn't know how to fly! He probably thinks the whole docking bay will explode or something." He pauses for a moment and looks out the window. "Now, let's see if I can crash this baby." He stretches his fingers and gets the shuttle to do a nosedive right into the docking bay. As soon as it crashed, Heero and Duo flew out of the smoking shuttle unnoticed and ran through the doorway that had the Restricted Area: Personnel Only sign.  
"We'll split up now. Got it?" Heero commands, glancing at Duo.  
"All right." Heero turns left and runs down the hallway. "It should be here, just a little bit further." He mumbles as he remembers the conversation with Ami. As he slows down and turns another corner he looks up, "This must be it." He mumbled as he sees the smoldering door. He cautiously enters the room and looks around. The room was full of filing cabinets. He walked over to one, opened it, and started searching for information on the beam cannon.  
  
Meanwhile  
Duo tiptoed carefully towards the snoring warden. He slowly stretched out his hand to reach for the keys attached to his belt. "Easy.careful.....Got It!" he automatically covers his mouth. "Oops.a little too loud." He says in a low whisper. He stood there for a moment staring at the lazy man, hoping he didn't hear all the commotion. Suddenly, the man starts to move. Duo's eyes gape open and he sprints out of the room.  
  
Somewhere in L1  
Relina looks up at the red light in the corner against the wall as it blares out a horrible loud noise. "What's happening!" she yells out.  
"Someone has broken into the base." Dorothy replies. She sees Relina's eyes brighten, "No, it's not your little friends." She says annoyed as she walks towards the door. "They know the consequences if they even try." She snickers as she leaves the room.  
  
In the filing cabinet room  
Heero glances up at the flaring light. "Great job, Duo." He mumbles in annoyance. He starts flipping through the files faster, hoping no one would try to get into the room. Suddenly, he freezes and slowly pulls up an old newspaper article. He stands there staring at it in almost disbelief. "It can't be true. Can it?" he questions softly as he scans the article. "They'll want to see this." He says as he looks at the photo.  
  
Somewhere in the hallway  
Duo dashes down the hallway as several security men chase after him. While he runs, he tosses little explosives along the way as a distraction. "Wait!" he says to himself, "Why am I running? I have the keys to every jail cell here. If they arrest me and throw me in a cell, I can easily escape." He quickly runs down another corner and sees about thirty military men running towards him. "Oh well, this is where I'll stop." He mumbles and raises his hands in the air.  
  
A few minutes later  
"Hey!" Duo yells as they throw him in the jail cell. "You didn't need to throw me in THAT hard!" he yells to them as they slam the door shut. "Ow." he mumbles while rubbing his back.  
"Duo? Is.that you?" a voice says weakly in the darkness.  
"Ami?" he replies as he gets up.  
Ami slowly gets up and tries to run to him. Instead, she trips and starts to fall.  
Duo quickly catches her before she lands on the hard floor. "Are you ok? What happened?" he asks.  
"It's kind of a long story." she replies. "Now how are we both gonna get outta here?"  
"I have the keys." He says slyly while taking them out of his pocket.  
"Wow! Then let's get.oh wait.it won't work that way."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"Well.if we both escape at the same time, it'll be very suspicious."  
"You're right.one of us will have to be in a disguise or something." Duo suggests. He starts aimlessly walking around the room, thinking of an idea. As he walks towards Ami's direction, an idea pops into his mind. He turns and starts looking up and down at Ami's features while circling around her. He then stops and curiously stares at her long, brown hair.  
"What are you doing?" she asks while staring at him oddly.  
He looks up at her and grins evilly, "I think I just got a great idea." 


End file.
